world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020814NullarRilset
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 00:31 -- 12:31 AG: Rilset! Uh. hi hello how are things and shit 12:33 AC: Well, we are already on the run from the local carPet PeoPle and BaliSh managed to make my mateSPrite cry. So, about average. 12:34 AG: carpet.... people. uhm, okay, if you say so. er speaking of scarlet 12:34 AG: I was going to message her in a bit, I assume you told her about uh 12:35 AG: you know 12:35 AC: Know? 12:35 AC: Know what? 12:35 AG: rilset seriously 12:35 AG: the fucking--- well actually, that works. the fucking. period 12:36 AC: I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about. Care to exPlain? 12:36 AG: rilset I swear to everything. the spades, you daft idiot 12:37 AC: Ah, that. No, it had SliPPed my mind. I'll tell her the next time I remember. 12:38 AG: !! 12:38 AG: wow. uhm, okay. I mean, I guess it makes the second part of my question pretty moot but 12:38 AG: would you mind keeping this to yourself 12:38 AG: and I mean if she doesn't know that's kind of cool with me 12:39 AG: I was going to beg her not to send the black queen any freaking videos but if that's unnecessary I'd rather not have the conversation 12:40 AC: I'm afraid that won't be PoSSible, dear. I don't keeP SecretS from my mateSPrite. If you wanted a kiSmeiSiS that would be willing to lie, you Should have Stayed with BaliSh. 12:40 AG: well, I'm honestly not worried about her so much, if she's not going to do anything gossipy or spiteful 12:41 AG: need I remind you she's the one who sent out the stupid thing I wrote and caused that whole black queen debacle 12:42 AG: ps haha nice job pretending that was an option dickweed 12:42 AG: ]:< 12:43 AC: You do not. And I would not worry about Scarlet. She iS not the jealouS tyPe. At leaSt, not about quadrantS. 12:43 AG: if you say so. I need to get everyone out of that castle ASAP, especially if I'm not going to go along with the black queen's games anymore 12:44 AC: Why would you StoP going along with them? Have they grown more intenSe? 12:44 AG: wh...what 12:44 AG: no 12:45 AG: rilset look I know this kind of shit doesn't occur to you but uh. 12:45 AG: I'm not really polyquadrential. or whatever the fuck the word is for that. 12:46 AC: So you are going to endanger our team becauSe you cannot manage to hate two PeoPle at once? 12:46 AC: IntereSting. 12:46 AG: what. no, I'm going to get everyone out of the castle, Rilset. the only reason we were in there in the first place was to hide from scarlet, in case you forgot 12:47 AC: And you believe the Black Queen will not hunt you down? DerSe belongS to her. 12:48 AG: it's not just hating. it's hating and-- other stuff. look just. shut up. it's time for them to move, she's insane. maybe I can fost kate off on her. 12:48 AG: I mean are you seriously suggesting I, do, stuff like that, with someone I don't want to 12:48 AG: to take one for the team 12:48 AG: jesus I know you grew up in hicksville but that's fucked up rilset 12:49 AC: You had little heSitation to do So before. I SimPly want to know what haS changed. 12:49 AG: man did it slip your mind again or something 12:49 AG: we just went over this in the beginning of the conversation 12:49 AG: you even referred to it like three lines ago 12:50 AC: RefreSh my memory, PleaSe. 12:51 AG: oh no. no no you're not going to try to pull this, you just freaking said we were black partners 12:51 AG: stop being disingenuous please it's very frustrating 12:51 AC: I know. I juSt like hearing you Say it. 12:51 AG: .... god fucking damnit rilset 12:52 AG: I thought-- I thought you were going to say we weren't or something. haha just kidding! that kind of thing 12:52 AG: I wouldn't really be surprised 12:52 AG: okay, I'm shutting up and not giving you ideas 12:52 AG: anyway please can we get back to the problem I'm trying to solve here 12:53 AC: How to eScaPe the caStle? Have you tried learning the guardS' PatrolS? PerhaPS you can SimPly Sneak out. 12:53 AG: I need to take everyone with me, half of whom will be asleep, likely. I can't do it on my own. 12:53 AG: I was going to ask Scarlet for help, actually. 12:53 AG: If anyone knows the ins and outs of that place, it's her. 12:54 AG: I just... need to make sure there's not a trap waiting for me when I get there. 12:54 AG: I've dealt with a lot of insanely crazy twink lately. 12:55 AG: if I can manage to get everyone to scarlet's... old home..., perhaps you can hide the place from sight with Void until we figure out something better 12:55 AC: Hmm. I will talk to her. JuSt aS Soon aS She wakeS uP. And She iS not crazy. Or at leaSt no crazier than you, which iS not a reaSSuring Statement, on reflection. 12:55 AG: ehehehe 12:55 AG: I guess what I meant is jealous. 12:55 AG: cross quadrentially jealous. 12:56 AG: you did say she was willing to share, but I'm... wary. 12:56 AC: That iS not her way. Among the twinkS, her caSte were traded about like objectS. 12:56 AC: I am the moSt loyal Partner She haS ever had. 12:56 AG: ugh. please don't remind me, I've heard. 12:56 AG: I felt a good deal of pity for her, once upon a time. 12:56 AC: Mine, Nullar. You have your own. 12:57 AG: ew, not that way, rilset, shut up 12:57 AG: fuck! 12:57 AC: Not now, dear. I'm tired. Raincheck? 12:57 AG: I have a habit of pining for shitty moirails that's all. and then she went nuts anyway, and... well, no matter. hopefully she's better now. 12:57 AG: rilset you can't joke like that when we're planets away 12:58 AG: what are we going to do over the computer you buffoon 12:58 AG: ugh nevermind don't fucking answer that creep 12:58 AC: CyberSex muSt be aPaSSe among you ubran, civilized tyPeS. 12:58 AG: uuuuggggghhhh I said don't answer rilset, that's fucking disgusting 12:59 AC: My aPologieS, it iS difficult to tyPe with one hand. 12:59 AG: !! 12:59 AG: I'm going to assume you're trying to upset me and I assure you it's not working 12:59 AC: JuSt a joke, dear. 12:59 AG: ... ugh 12:59 AG: you're the worst 12:59 AG: possibly ever 12:59 AG: only possibly though 01:00 AC: Awww. 01:00 AG: agh! you keep fucking distracting me. okay, so. you don't think scarlet will send anything to the black queen again. 01:00 AC: Not if I aSk her not to, no. 01:01 AG: well I doubt you want to be the star of the next days of our derse either 01:01 AG: ........ -_- i take it me asking you not to isn't a good enough reason, or is that not what you're hinting at here 01:01 AG: asking you to ask her, bluh 01:02 AC: I will talk to Scarlet, never fear. I would not want you to be uncomfortable, darling. 01:02 AG: my nose begs to differ 01:02 AG: and my shoulder, geeze. 01:02 AC: You enjoyed it. 01:03 AG: okay fine but that's beside the point 01:03 AC: And the Point iS? 01:03 AG: alright, so, uhm. if you could talk to her and ask her to contact me, I would 01:04 AG: uhm, appreciate it, or owe you something, or however kissmeses do this sort of thing I'm really not sure sorry 01:04 AG: or if you could just let me know when you've broken the news and I can contact her myself that's fine as well 01:04 AC: We will See. Either way, I'll See that the two of you get in contact. 01:06 AC: IS that all, then? Strictly buSineSS now that you've had me? I'm hurt. 01:06 AC: So very hurt. 01:06 AG: well I'm certainly not typing with one hand if that's what you're getting at 01:07 AG: I did... hope we could, uh. keep this between the three of us and libby and then balish and whoever those people tell. 01:07 AG: for now, while I, kind of get used to it. I don't really like being the center of gossip. 01:07 AG: and, uhm 01:07 AG: other than that all I really have to say to you is that I'm sorry 01:07 AC: Oh? 01:07 AG: and I'm not going to say why, we'll just leave it at that 01:08 AG: yes. 01:08 AG: oh, I mean. it's not like. a threatening apology for future stuff. if that makes you feel any better. 01:08 AC: You have rouSed my curioSity, dear. But no matter. I will not let the newS of our dalliance SPread too far for the moment. 01:09 AG: I think you know why I should be sorry. Pick one of those hundred or so reasons, whichever one makes your black heart feel warm inside 01:09 AG: and... thank you. 01:09 AC: You are welcome, Nullar. Stay alive. 01:10 AG: I'll try. I.. made balish promise he'd vote himself off next time. 01:10 AG: If he does so I'll be coming that way. 01:10 AG: That's not to say I miss you or anything, you cretin, but. take it as you will. 01:10 AG: <3< I'll 'take my leave' 01:10 AC: Farewell, dear. 01:10 AC: <3< 01:11 AG: ... (: -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 01:11 --